


Emma Swan and Regina Mills' Halloween Afterparty

by that1girl21



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Costume Kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hunger Games References, Kitchen Sex, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that1girl21/pseuds/that1girl21
Summary: Emma attends one of Regina's Halloween parties and finds herself getting really turned on by Regina's choice in costume. After all the other guests leave, Regina asks Emma to stay behind for a little while. Hijinks ensue.





	

Halloween is a wonderful time, isn't it? With the leaves turning a new, beautiful shade of colors, the nights seem spookier and quieter, horror movie marathons play on TV in every household, kids go out trick r treating in fun costumes, teenagers play pranks and hang out around cemetaries, some hold seances, and of course there's haunted houses and jack o' lantern carving.  
And, in the town of Storybrooke, there's also Mayor Regina Mills' annual adults-only costume party she holds in her mansion, where all of the adults could come to her place, enjoy some BBQ, bob for apples, and brave the second floor which had magically been turned into a haunted house. Also an annual tradition at these parties were sexy costumes. It was, after all, an adults-only party, though there were always a few newcomers who didn't get that memo and were momenatrily surprised at the somewhat provacative costumes on display.  
Take Emma Swan, for instance. The first party she attended she went as a simple doctor, nothing sexy about it except for the fact that it was Emma Swan wearing the costume. The next year, she got the meaning behind "adults-only" and she and Ruby dressed up as sexy Freddy Krueger and sexy Jason Voorhees. The third year, Emma decided to go all out and dressed as a straight-up stripper, with her costume modeled after Natalie Portman's look from the movie 'Closer.' Odds are, even if you haven't seen the movie, you've probably seen a video, still shot, or a gif of her in the stripper outfit with its pink wig and sexy purple g-string and matching bra with fringe hanging down from it. Needless to say, Emma turned a few heads that night. Even for an adult party, where provacative outfits are common, it was pretty risque. But, nobody minded (I mean, look at her! Why would they?!) And the night was as fun as ever, with a lot of drinking, partying, and good old fashioned Halloween night fun.  
The next year, Emma had decided to be a little more modest with her costume since, let's face it, you can't get much more raunchy than "stripper." Nothing wrong with dialing it down a bit by dressing up in Katniss Everdeen's outfit from the last couple Hunger Games movies. After all, the last film was coming out that year, so it was her last chance to have fun with it before everybody stopped caring. That year, however, apparently someone decided to outdo Emma in the sexy costume department. And that someone was Regina Mills. For some reasion, every year, Regina always liked to dress up as a superhero (slightly out of character from what Emma knew of her). On year she dressed as Marvel's Black Widow, another year it was Wonder Woman, another it was a female Capatain America. When Emma arrived at Regina's front door, she was surprised as hell to see Regina answer it dressed as the X-Men character, Mystique. And this wasn't the Mystique from the comics, mind you, where she wore clothes. This was the movie Mystique. You know. The nudist. The one who walked around in nothing but her blue, scaly skin. Emma was shocked. Regina was basically naked in front of her, with the latex covering her literally like a second skin, moving over every curve and contour of her body. Seriously, what lucky person got to help her apply this? And where was Emma when she was looking for volunteers for this job? It really was like something out of the movies.  
And she would have to stare at her for around four or five hours that night. Every time Regina turned around, Emma's eyes were drawn to the woman's perfectly sculpted, round ass. And when her ass wasn't facing toward Emma, her eyes were drawn to the woman's breasts, where Emma wondered if Regina's breasts really were that perfect or if she was wearing a bra under that costume. And it can't be emphasized enough how sexy the woman looked. Whatever image you might have of her in your head, trust that the real thing was far better. Throughout the party, even when Emma would talk to someone, her eyes were always on Regina. Nobody seemed to notice, somehow. Emma wasn't exactly being subltle. It's possible everybody noticed her staring, but they didn't mention it to her. Not that she would care if anybody did notice. If anybody said anything about her staring, all she would say to them is "Why aren't you?!" There were even a couple times Emma walked away from a conversation while the other person was in mid-sentance because Regina went to another room.  
All night long, Regina just wanted to get Regina alone in a room and take her right there. Just pull her into a bedroom and demand that Regina let her fuck her. But, knowing these parties, there were no empty rooms except for the bathroom and a couple closets. And either choice would result in the two being caught. Then again, given some of the costumes at these parties, would anybody really care? They were ok with a woman being a stripper, and then a nudist mutant. Would it really be too out of the ordinary for two people to start fucking? And, even if there were a free room, Emma couldn't just sneak her off without anyone noticing. She would have to take off the latex and it would be hard to explain how it got so badly damaged.  
So, she just had to keep all her frustrations pent up for the whole night, watching Regina mingle with the other guests. She even flirted with a couple of them, just to make things worse by making Emma jealous on top of everything. And, no. It never got easier. But, that still didn't stop Emma from staying behind with her parents after the party was over and helping Regina clean up. Most of it was done by magic, except for some of the smaller stuff like scrubbing a couple dishes, throwing out the trash, and just putting a few things away. Even though she had lusted after Regina all night, Emma had nothing but neighborly intentions here. She was just helping to clean up, and then she would leave, and that was that. Maybe she would rub one out when she got back home, but nothing more.  
She was about to leave at the same time her parents did, but then Regina grabbed her by the arm and said "Hang on, Emma. I need your help with something."  
"What else is there?" Emma asked.  
"You'll see." Regina looked to Snow and Charming. "We can handle this. Thank you for your help."  
"Okay. We'll see you later." Charming shrugged and the two of them were out the door.  
Regina walked back to her kitchen, leaning against the kitchen island. Naturally, Emma's eyes were on Regina's ass and when she asked "What do you need help with?" she was holding back an exasperated sigh because she was thinking 'can't I just go home and masterbate to my mental photographs?'  
"I want you to help me take all of this off." Regina said very matter-of-factly.  
"What?!" Emma sqeaked out in surprise.  
"Don't play coy with me." Regina smiled. "Isn't this what you want? Isn't this what you've wanted all night? To get me alone? Haven't you been staring at me, lusting after me, wanting me? You don't know what want is, Emma. You think I wore this costume just to get a rise out of all my guests? No. It was you. I was torturing you, Emma. The way you tortured me last year in that stripper outfit you had on. Every time you turned around, I stared at your ass. Every other time, it was your tits I was staring at. All I wanted to do was get my hands on you. To taste you. To fuck you. But I couldn't. I had a party to host and I wanted to enjoy you. To take my time with you, but I couldn't. And, after you left that night, I lived with that in my head for a year. That picture of you as that sexy stripper. I masturbated to it, brought myself to orgasm over it so many times... but it isn't enough for me. I still have the knowledge that all my fantasies of you are just that. Fantasies. Do you know what kind of torture that is, Emma? Imagine if I let you just leave right now. Not even letting you touch me. Nothing at all. Imagine how torturous it would be for you to see me like this and all you got from it was a fantasy to rub off to every once in a while."  
As she spoke, Emma remained silent, but was thinking 'Oh, god. Please, don't do that!'  
And the panic showed on her face, making Regina smile again. "...but, luckily for you, I'm not that evil." Once again, Emma said nothing, but her face said 'You really mean--?!'  
Regina responded with "Emma, I want you. And you want me. So, help me get this stuff off."  
Emma practically ran toward her, dropping her prop arrows onto the floor and taking Regina's face in her hands and furociously kissing her. From the moment there lips made cntact, the two women were like animals in the passionate way they kissed and held onto one another. Emma's nails digging into the latex of Regina's ass, leaving claw marks that just slightly exposed her perfect skin underneath that looked positively pale against the dark blue of her costume. She squeezed the woman's ass so tightly as to elicite a small gasp from Regina as the x-woman bit Emma's lip. And when Emma spanked her cheek, Emma matched her aggression by pulling Emma's Katnis-style hairdo back so she could suck and nip at the woman's neck while her figners worked on Emma's belt. When it was undone, both women frantically pulled Emma's pants down to reveal her black lace underwear. Thank god Emma didn't feel the need to wear Katniss' knee-high boots, or it might have taken forever. Instead she wore her own shoes, which were quickly kicked off to make way for Emma's pants.  
Regina bent down to help them off, practically sitting on the floor as she kissed up Emma's right leg. "Emma..." she sighed in between kisses. "Your legs... my god." Emma smiled as Regina's mouth moved up her thighs, and then her kisses turned into bites as she neared the (naturally) blonde's pussy. Emma's excitement grew as she surprisingly felt Regina's tongue over her still panty-covered crotch. Emma helped Regina pull the pantied down her leg. As she did so, she knealt down, preparing to lay back on the floor to allow Regina better access, but she was stopped.  
"No, Emma! Stand up." Regina, still on her knees, guided Emma to stand in her original positon, facing the island with Regina sitting down in between it and Emma. "I want you to cum on my face, baby." Emma smiled. Regina had just called her "baby." Regina guided her hands to the edge of the island. "Hold on tight."  
And hold on she did, and closed her eyes as Regina grabbed onto her pelvis, positioning her in just the right place to gain access to Emma's pussy. And it ddin't take long before Emma felt Regina's tongue slowly worming its way inside her, past her lips and over her clit. The contact sent waves of pleasure through her body. It was small at first, but progressively got bigger and bigger and better as it went along, with Emma struggling to stand as Regina's tongue literally worked its magic inside her. She wobbled on her legs, but she remained in her place, hands gripping the sides of the counter in front of her, probably leaving marks in the wood, especially when she felt Regina's hands grip her ass like a pair of handles on a bicycle seat.  
Emma tasted just as great as Regina imagined. She could honestly have spent an eternity with her tongue buried in the woman's warm cunt, but she knew there was so much more to enjoy. So, she pushed her tongue further and further into her, laping up as many of her juices as she would get, while always making sure to hit her in the sweet spot until her orgasm finally hit her and Emma's entire body shuttered.  
"Oh, god! Oh, god! Regina! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Yes! Yes! More, Baby!! More!!" Emma gasped as she came, looking down at Regina to see her juices all over the woman's blue face.  
And when it subsided, she kneeled down to take the woman's face in her arms and kiss her, pulling her up to her level, tasting herself on the woman's lips. As Regina rose, Emma's arms wrapped around her back, nails (a couple of whitch were chipped from digging into the wood so much) clawing into her latex-covered back, further damaging her costume. When Regina was standing, Emma's hands went back to her as, but this time to lift her up and lay her back onto the island, knocking a few dishes onto the floor. Not that either one paid that any mind as Emma climbed on top of her with a predatory look on her face as she tore open the latex covering Regina's chest. She wasn't wearing a bra, so Emma was free to suck on her already hard nipples as she pleased. She kissed them, licked them, and within a few seconds, she was putting her face between them on Regina's heaving chest and kneading them against her cheeks with her hands. Meanwhile, her right hand was reaching down to her crotch, digging and clawing away the latex covering the woman's crotch, to make an entryway for her fingers.  
Thank god the material was easy enough to remove. When Emma made an entrance, she wasted no time gently inserting her fingers into Regina's wet pussy. The two women weren't bothering with teasing. They had had a year's worth of foreplay already. They wanted to see each other cum and now. Emma thrust her fingers in and out the mayor, all while her mouth played with her beautiful breasts.  
"How does it feel Regina? Was it worth the wait?" she asked.  
"Oh, yesss. YES! God, that feels so fucking good." Regina's back arched as Emma's fingers picked up speed. "OH, GOD! MORE MORE! DON'T STOP! FUCKING A! DON'T STOP!"  
"I won't. I won't. Never." Emma kissed the woman on the lips as she started to cum.  
"YES! YES, EMMA! I'M CUMMMING! I'M CUMING! OH, GOD! SOOO GOOD! OHH! OHHH!" Regina's voice echoed through the halls of her mansion as her came, with Emma's teeth biting into her lower lips.  
As Regina came, Emma repositioned herself over the woman. The scaly skin on Regina's body was rough and course, and Emma wanted to feel it between her legs before she Regina took it off. She rose up, positioning Regina's left leg between her thighs and began to rub her pussy on it.  
It was a sight Regina loved. "You're so fucking sexy." She said as she leaned up to help Emma take off her armor. As Emma began to move faster and faster on her leg, pulling and tearing on the blue latex, Regina disgarded the armor and through it onto the floor. Emma bent down to kiss Regina, and also to allow the woman to take off the black shirt that was underneath, leaving Emma in only a black bra for about two seconds before even that was disgarded. Emma continued to thrust against Regina's leg even after all of the latex had been rubbed away. Regina looked up at her as she did so, with Emma looking like an angel with the lights above her serving as her halo.  
Emma eventually came on Regina's thigh, a beautiful sight if ever Regina saw one, and the two just looked at each other when it was all over. Both were covered in sweat. Emma was completely naked, and Regina was still covered in torn latex on her right leg, her stomach, her feet, her arms and hands, and also her beautiful face. Emma cupped Regina's cheek and brought her up to kiss her, before gentlty pushing the woman back down. Emma removed the latex covering Regina's stomach, and she was thankful for the mess the two had made in doing so. It would give her a fine excuse to stay and help clean this up in the morning. When her stomach was exposed, Emma knealed down and gently kissed it before getting off Regina, who just laid there on the island as Emma removed the latex from Regina's feet and right leg, always making sure to kiss on the skin, which tickled Regina. Next came the fake nails and the latex on the hands and arms. After that was removed, Regina sat up to have another makeout session with her lover, while she simoultaneously took off the latex on Regina's back and shoulders.  
When the kissing ended, the tow looked into each other's eyes and Emma removed the last of the fake scales from Regina's face. Now all that remained was the red hair and some paint here and there on her body.  
"I have to admit, I kinda like you as a redhead." Emma said.  
Regina kissed her. "Maybe I'll keep it."  
"Thank you." Emma said in between kisses. "But first... we need to get all this paint off you."

 

Regina hopped down from the island and lead Emma out of her kitchen, with Emma's eyes on her ass the whole way to the bathroom. On the way, of course, they could barely keep there hands off each other. They were kissing and groping the whole way, only stopping so Regina could turn the water on. Emma busied herself by untying her hair and letting it flow freely again. As soon as water began flowing from the shower, they were in each other's arms again. They didn't bother with shampoo or soap. the water began to wash away the red color in Regina's hair within a few minutes. Emma's brunette color would stay for about a week after that night. slowly but surely, Emma's makeup washed away and Emma wasn't kissing Mystique anymore, but her Regina.  
Somehow, that thought turned her on even more and she pushed Regina against a wall, roughly sucking on her neck, and then taking one breast in her hand an holding it up to her mouth, sucking on it and gently biting at the woman's nipple. Regina was equally turned on by Emma's attitude, especially when she looked upon the sight of the woman's wet, disentangled hair over her face as her brought her face back up to Regina's lips. When it came time for her turn at Emma's breasts, she was slower and gently, wanting to savor the woman and, at the same time, tease her. She kissed them like they were her greatest love (which, at the time, they kinda were) as she gripped Emma's firm ass. God, she never wanted to take her hands off them.  
Emma reached down and began to finger Regina again, holding there faces close together, but not quite touching as they both smiled at the feelings of Regina's folds on Emma's fingers. As Emma placed her middle two fingers inside her, she heard Regina's moans right next to her ear, biting at it on occasion. Emma was fucking her slower than before, so Regina's moans were lower, quieter. This somehow made it hotter, more intimate between them.  
Emma was pleasantly surprised when she felt two fingers slip inside her own pussy. They both smiled and held each other close, placing gentle kisses along each other's shoulders and cheeks, all the while thrusting there fingers inside each other until they both came face to face.  
"You're fucking amazing... oh my god!" Emma gasped.  
"So are you, Emma. Fucking shit!" Regina said.

 

From there, they continued into the bedroom and it went on like that for most of the rest of the night. And, from then on, there Halloween sexcapades became an annual tradition for them. Of course, it wasn't the only time during the year they had sex. Heck, you couldn't pay them in chocolate to wait that long. Every year, they would attend Regina's party, each in there own colorful costumes, and then all the guests would leave and they would help each other take off their costumes.

For example, the following year, Emma dressed up as a stripper again, this time modeled after Olivia Wilde's character from the movie 'Butter' (again, if you haven't seen it, you at least know what that looks like from the internet) and Regina decided to go as Catwoman. Needless to say, Halloween had become there favorite time of the year.


End file.
